


Flashes of Blue, White, and Red

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blue people - Freeform, Constructs, F/M, M/M, Sex, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his life, Luke had been haunted by flashes of blue, white, and red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Blue, White, and Red

Luke had never been so enchanted by any color as he was by blue.

Specifically, blue skin.

There was a child in Mos Espa. A different one from normal. He was an alien, perhaps partly human, and wore white clothes in the desert heat.

Luke learned to play swordfights with that one, using bits of pipe for swords.

But when his aunt and uncle came to find him, the boy was gone. Like he had never existed.

 

When Luke was a teenager, he was back again. They talked for hours on a rooftop, speaking of ships and stars. Luke never asked his name and the other was gone as soon as the other.

 

He did not see a flash of blue skin or scarlet eyes until after the death star had been destroyed.

The pilots were at a brothel, drinking and carousing. Luke hadn't gone for the women, but after a few drinks...

Some of them seemed nice...

Suddenly, there was a flash of white brocade and blue skin. He stood up in a daze, and wobbled after it into the hall.

The particular prostitute was dressed much more richly than the others. Her gown spared no expense for material or beads. Its corsetry was perfection, every ruffle a dream.

Her lips were rich and full, dark with blood.

Her body was richer still as he chose to spend his time in seclusion with her, in a room that he would later realize could never have existed in that house. Its marble and velvet must have been a conjuring of his drunken mind.

This time, he left first. They had slept beside each other, the dress flung over the single chair. He looked at the wet mess about her legs and wondered what she would do if she fell pregnant. He kissed her neck and left what he owed and a generous tip.

And when he came back after another mission, she wasn't there. And no one had ever seen a blue-skinned alien prostitute, nor heard of one.

 

A flash of scarlet eyes from the shadows haunted him at every mission. Whenever he was beyond the Rebellion's base, he saw them in the darkness.

They were made more haunting by the glowing blue eyes that joined them. A child's eyes, as if one held the other to see him for themselves.

 

He found the prostitute again after the Emperor's death. He did not question her, as she glided amongst what little wreckage was left after falling through the atmosphere. She must be an Imperial play-thing. Perhaps serving the officers that were there at the shield-generator.

But when she turned back to look at him, as if she expected to be followed, he went.

 

And now he had followed flashes of blue skin, glowing eyes, and gold hair to this abandoned manor. A place that oozed abandoned glory.

And the dark waited inside.


End file.
